24fandomcom-20200223-history
Season 2 cast
This page lists all cast members in season 2 of 24. Starring :Main article: Main cast #Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer (24 episodes) #Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner (24 episodes) #Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer (22 episodes) #Xander Berkeley as George Mason (15 episodes) #Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer (13 episodes) #Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida (24 episodes) #and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer (24 episodes) Guest starring :Main article: Guest star * Four or more episodes ** Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler (24 episodes) ** Jude Ciccolella as Mike NovickVoice only, uncredited in (19 episodes) ** Michelle Forbes as Lynne Kresge (18 episodes) ** Laura Harris as Marie Warner (14 episodes) ** John Terry as Bob Warner (12 episodes) ** Lourdes Benedicto as Carrie TurnerCredit only in (10 episodes) ** Phillip Rhys as Reza NaiyeerUncredited in (10 episodes) ** Skye McCole Bartusiak as Megan Matheson (8 episodes) ** Daniel Dae Kim as Agent Tom Baker (8 episodes) ** Billy Burke as Gary Matheson (7 episodes) ** Innis Casey as Miguel (7 episodes) ** Alan Dale as Vice President Jim Prescott (7 episodes) ** Donnie Keshawarz as Yusuf Auda (6 episodes) ** Paul Schulze as Ryan Chappelle (6 episodes) ** Sara Gilbert as Paula Schaeffer (5 episodes) ** Francesco Quinn as Syed Ali (5 episodes) ** Tamlyn Tomita as Jenny Dodge (5 episodes) ** Timothy Carhart as Eric Rayburn (4 episodes) ** Tobin Bell as Peter Kingsley (4 episodes) ** Gregg Henry as Captain Jonathan WallaceAlso photo only in (4 episodes) ** Michael Holden as Ron Wieland (4 episodes) ** Michael McGrady as Officer Raymond Brown (4 episodes) ** Tracy Middendorf as Carla Matheson (4 episodes) ** and Sarah Clarke as Nina MyersAlso photo only in (6 episodes) *Three episodes ** Jim Abele as Ralph Burton ** Terry Bozeman as Richard Armus ** Maurice Compte as ColeUncredited in ** Michael Cudlitz as Rick Phillips ** Steven Culp as Ted SimmonsUncredited in ** Kevin Dillon as Lonnie McRae ** Dylan Haggerty as a Randy O. ** Maximilian Martini as Steve Goodrich ** Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce ** Douglas O'Keeffe as Eddie Grant ** Nick Offerman as Marcus ** Al Sapienza as Paul KoplinVoice only, uncredited in ** Jimmi Simpson as Chris Jones *Two episodes ** Aki Avni as MohsenUncredited in ** Anthony Azizi as Mamud Rasheed Faheen ** Lombardo Boyar as Ramon Garcia ** Scott Allan Campbell as Porter ** Raymond Cruz as Rouse ** Freda Foh Shen as a Kinnard ** Eugene Robert Glazer as Alexander Trepkos ** Brian Goodman as Raymond O'Hara ** Peter Gregory as Dr. Spire ** Mark Ivanir as Trask ** Thomas Kretschmann as Max ** Sal Landi as Sergeant Arroyo ** Val Lauren as Randy Murdoch ** Scotch Ellis Loring as a paramedic ** Justin Louis as Danny Dessler ** Sterling Macer, Jr. as Deputy Raynes ** Randle Mell as Brad Hammond ** Dean Norris as General Bowden ** Peter Outerbridge as Ronnie Stark ** Scott Paulin as Brian Jacobs ** Robert Pine as the Secretary of AgricultureUncredited in ** John Rubinstein as Secretary of State Alex ** Brent Sexton as Frank DaviesUncredited in ** Austin Tichenor as the Secretary of Treasury ** Rick D. Wasserman as Alex Hewitt ** Bernard White as Imam Al-Fulani ** Jeffrey Wincott as Davis * ** Vicellous Shannon as Keith Palmer * ** Gregory Sporleder as Dave * ** Antonio David Lyons as Cam Strocker * ** Jon Gries as Joseph Wald * ** Nicholas Guilak as Farhad Salim ** Alexander Zale as Ambassador Shareef * ** Yareli Arizmendi as Karima Naiyeer ** Shaun Duke as Hassan Naiyeer * ** Christopher Murray as Agent Dockerty ** Eric Christian Olsen as John Mason * ** Brad Grunberg as Rick * ** Edward Edwards as Colonel Lamb ** Michael James Reed as an R&J Lumber foreman ** Faran Tahir as a mosque greeter * ** Dane Northcutt as a CTU field agent * ** Miguel Perez as Ranger Mike Kramer * ** Michael Mantell as Steve Hillenburg * ** Susan Gibney as Anna ** Neal Matarazzo as D.J. Graves ** James Oliver as a motorist * ** Terrell Clayton as Agent Gibson ** Christopher Maher as Deputy Prime Minister Barghouti * ** Victor Rivers as Sergeant Bob Amis ** Ted Sutton as General Blaye * ** Carmen Argenziano as General Gratz * ** Josh Clark as a District paramedic * ** Nina Landey as Eve ** Bruce Nozick as a Division agent * ** Richard Holden as General Stone Co-starring *Multiple episodes ** Marc Casabani as OmarUncredited in and (6 episodes) ** John Eddins as Agent Richards (5 episodes) ** Maz Jobrani as Marko Khatami (3 episodes) ** Jacque Parson as EileenUncredited in and (3 episodes) ** Chuti Tiu as Mae (3 episodes) ** Fred Toma as Basheer (3 episodes) ** Donzaleigh Abernathy as Barbara Maccabee (2 episodes) ** Alicia Bien as Jane (2 episodes) ** Alex Daniels as Bryce (2 episodes) ** Paco Farias as a Deputy sheriff (2 episodes) ** Nicole Gomez Fisher as Lucia Garcia (2 episodes) ** Jamison Jones as Deputy Nirman (2 episodes) ** Gary DeWitt Marshall as a R. Rollins (2 episodes) ** Bryan Rasmussen as Ed Miller (2 episodes) * ** Boyuen as Jason Park ** R.A. Buck as Colonel Graham ** Esther Chae as Mina ** Carl Ciarfalio as Marshall Goren ** Tony Lee as Deng ** Billy Mayo as Agent Rosser ** Michael Saad as the Afghan Prime Minister * ** Addie Daddio as an OC operator ** Ben Koldyke as an LAPD officer ** Maurice G. Smith as G. Harding * ** John Sterling Carter as a CNB field reporter ** Max Delgado as a paramedic ** Michael Nagy as a Secret Service agent ** Cliff Weissman as a rescue worker * ** Richard Gross as a fire marshal ** David Ursin as a military official * ** Michelle Anne Johnson as a St. Virgil's nurse ** Marty Ryan as a St. Virgil's guard ** Pamela Stollings as a CNB reporter * ** Demitri Fields as Officer Ken Williams ** Stan Rush as Doug Sloan ** Shirin Sharif as a female worker * ** Carmen Mormino as Randall Sikes * ** Ike Bram as Fareed Ali ** Raja Fenske as Asad Ali ** Shaheen Vaaz as Mrs. Ali * ** Adam Vernier as Gus ** Zina Zaflow as Melinda Kale * ** Daphne Bloomer as a KDOA reporter ** Brian Durkin as Brian Pierson ** Derrick McMillon as Agent Parker ** Morocco Omari as a CTU helicopter crewman * ** Doc Duhame as Wallace's accomplice ** Shontina Vernon as Agent Zoltan * ** Misty Carlisle as Nurse Clara ** Michael Jannetta as an angry demonstrator ** Claudia DiFolco as a female Fox News reporter ** Rick Lozano as a male Fox News reporter * ** Mark Thompson as a CNB anchormanAlso archive footage in and * ** Steven Arthur as a military officer * ** Miguel Marcott as the Prime Minister of Turkey ** Heather Salmon as Heather * ** Lilas Lane as Maggie ** Fred Saldone as Driver Uncredited and stunt performers * Multiple episodes ** Greg Hartigan as Agent Jimmy Kelly (12 episodes) ** Harris Yulin as Roger Stanton (9 episodes) ** Ryan Moore as Kevin (6 episodes) ** Gregory J. Barnett as *** Jesper Isberg (2 episodes) *** a Coral Snake commando ( ) *** a driver ( ) ** Dana Bunch as a CTU agent (4 episodes) ** Tony Wayne as Robin Powers (4 episodes) ** Kenneth Davila as a CTU SWAT agent (3 episodes) ** Pernell Harris as Agent Harris (3 episodes) ** Commodore James as CTU agent (3 episodes) ** Dina Margolin as Kim Bauer (stunt double, 3 episodes) ** Philip J. Martin as a CTU worker (3 episodes) ** Mark Newsom as the Secretary of the Interior (3 episodes) ** Jennifer Caputo as *** Two different CTU workers ( ) *** Lynne Kresge stunt double ( ) ** John Dalton as a N.E.S.T. tech (2 episodes) ** Troy Gilbert as *** CTU humvee driver ( ) *** Kingsley's second henchman ( ) ** Michael Jacey as John (2 episodes) ** Jay Whalen as a CTU SWAT agent (2 episodes) * ** Manu Intiraymi as a street kidAppears in deleted scenes only ** Gary J. Wayton as Gary Matheson (stunt double) * ** Rolando Millet as a factory owner * ** Kevin Beard as Barber ** William H. Burton, Jr. as a CTU worker ** Jeff Cadiente as Danny ** Christopher Caso as a CTU worker ** Tony Donno as an LAPD officer / two different CTU workers ** Marilyn Giacomazzi as a CTU worker ** Rosine "Ace" Hatem as a CTU worker / Paula Schaeffer stunt double ** Angela Meryl as a CTU worker ** Mark Aaron Wagner as a CTU worker / Tony Almeida stunt double * ** Sean Callery as Miguel's bassist ** Mike Sabatino as a redneck * ** Mitchell Dean as an FBI SWAT agent ** Vladimir Tevlovski as an FBI SWAT agent * ** Sonny D'Angelo as Kate Warner's kidnapper ** C.C. Taylor as Kate Warner's kidnapper * ** Melissa Barker as Kim Bauer (stunt double) * ** Joe Gomez as a SWAT agent ** Fred Porras as a SWAT agent * ** Carrick O'Quinn as a mercenary shot by Kate Warner ** Michelle L. Shuffett as M. Young * ** Erik Rondell as Ronnie Stark's driver * ** Stephen Mendel as an officer in Washington, D.C. ** Richard John Walters as Agent Adam * ** Michael Clark as a Division agent ** Marci Michelle as Jackie * ** Tim Davison as Peter Kingsley (stunt double) ** Mia Kirshner as Mandy ** Steve Lanza as Rayner ** John Meier as Kingsley's first henchman ** Bennie E. Moore, Jr. as Kingsley's third henchman ** Marc Ostrick as press cameraman ** J.J. Perry as Kingsley's final henchman ** Mike Smith as Kingsley's fourth henchman Unknown actors The following roles were played by unidentified performers: * Multiple episodes ** Secretary of Defense (3 episodes) ** Secretary of Transportation (3 episodes) ** Scott Owen (3 episodes) ** Luis (2 episodes) * ** Official in Oregon ** Janet VoetVoice only ** Warner housekeeper * ** Frank * ** Andrew * ** Sanjit * ** Ryan Chappelle ** Cori ** Lori * ** Officer Hampton ** Officer Phillips * ** Collins * ** Captain Butcher ** Emily ** Karen ** Nick * ** Bill Gucoff * ** Rich * ** Mel ** Paul Tate * ** Captain Raskind * ** Murphy * ** Hospital guard * ** Paul * ** Scott Notes Category:Season 2 actors